


Chocolate and Strawberries

by Tshilaba



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello doesn't like Valentine's Day, but Matt's about to change his mind in a very...delicious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Strawberries

Valentine's Day is fucked up. It's just a reason for people to squeal about their love for each other and then nine months later, end up with a Thanksgiving present. Yeah, talk about fun.

I wasn't surprised when I walked into our apartment and found it to be as drab as always. Matt knew I didn't like the holiday and the most he'd said about it since his birthday on the first was that he'd probably buy me chocolate, but he did that all the time so it really made no difference. I collapsed onto the couch and kicked my boots off before propping my feet on the coffee table. I wouldn't put it past the gamer to be out picking up some game he bought online; he did it all the time anyway.

Not long after, I heard the door open and shut out of my view, but I knew who it was.

"Mels! I'm home. Where are you? I brought chocolate."

"Living room," I answered back. I heard footsteps and I reached over the back of the couch, holding my hand out expectantly.

Matt dropped a bar in my hand and came around to sit down next to me. Pulling out his PSP, he said, "What's up?"

I shot him a sideways glance and unwrapped my chocolate. "What's always 'up'?" I grumbled.

"The sky?" he asked jokingly. I glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm kidding. Man, did they really get under your skin today or is it just what day it is?"

I took a bite of the chocolate bar and the clean _snap!_ almost echoed in the silence.

"I figured," Matt said, sighing.

"Don't you get all depressed now, just because I'm in a bad mood," I snapped. I instantly regretted it when I saw him cringe slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not looking at me in favor of absorbing himself in his game. "Guess I was wrong to think chocolate would be enough to make you feel better."

I frowned. He really thought chocolate would make me feel better? Honestly? Yeah, I liked chocolate, but it's still food and food doesn't make me feel any better when I'm stressed. I glared at the chocolate bar in my hand. "Fuck this," I said, tossing it on the coffee table and standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"Mel…" Matt started, pausing his game and looking up at me. "I didn't-"

"Just play your games, Matt. I really don't care anymore," I said, pushing past him.

"Wait." He grabbed my wrist and I could feel him trembling slightly, as if he were nervous about something. "Mel, I…" He sighed quietly, shaking his head, and released my wrist. "Never mind. Forget I said anything," he mumbled before going back to his game.

"O…kay?" I said, looking at him curiously before turning away. _What the hell is his problem?_ I thought as I walked to the bedroom.

As I lay back on the bed and put my hands behind my head, I sighed. I really didn't need to take my frustration out on him, but there really was no changing it now. I heard a knock on the door an pulled myself back to reality to see Matt hovering in the doorway, looking almost as if he was fighting an internal battle, and losing. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Can-can we talk?" he managed, stumbling over his words slightly as he fiddled with the strap of his goggles, which were hanging around his neck, nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I said, sitting up.

He crossed the room and sat down on the edged of the bed. "Well…see...I kinda wanted to…"

He might have been mumbling, but what annoyed me the most was the fact that he kept messing with those damn goggles. I grabbed his hand and forced it into his lap. "Matt, just tell me," I said firmly.

He glanced up at me then looked away quickly, flushing slightly. "Let go of my hand?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry," I said. Moving my hand, I couldn't help but think of how warm his hand was and it reminded me of fond childhood memories that felt so far away now.

"I kind of like you," Matt said quietly. "A lot. And I know you probably, no, definitely, don't feel the same, but-"

I grabbed his chin firmly and pushed it up so our eyes met. "Matt, shut up," I said before pressing my lips against his and pulling us closer together.

He tangled his fingers into my hair, pulling slightly and causing me to moan softly into our kiss. The soft sound seemed to arouse the both of us even more and he pushed me back onto the bed, using his hands to pin my own above my head. Matt touched his tongue to my lips gently and I let him in. After a few moments, he pulled back as both of us gasped from the lack of oxygen and the pure lust and passion coursing between us. A frown passed across his face and he looked like he'd just hit a snag in his 'grand master plan'.

His grip on my hands had loosened, so I pulled my right hand out and touched his cheek gently. "What's wrong, Matt?" I asked quietly, leaning up to kiss him again.

"I…" His voice failed him, so instead he moved to start kissing, nipping and licking along my neck. Meanwhile, his fingers slid along my stomach and then began undoing the laces of my pants.

"Matt…" I wasn't sure exactly where he wanted to take this, but that lustful look he gave me as he brought himself away from his assault on my neck gave me a pretty good idea.

"I…um, I got some…um…" The bright red blush on his face told me exactly what he'd gotten.

"Matt, you're telling me you went out and bought it without even knowing I would reciprocate your feelings?"

"…Maybe."

He was avoiding looking at me so I grabbed his chin and forced him to. I kissed him gently and mumbled, "Go get the damn stuff."

"Kay. I think you'll like it…" he said cryptically before climbing off of me and hurrying out of the room.

"Damn, Mello," I muttered to myself, sitting up. "What the _fuck_ have you just done?"

Matt slipped back into the room, dropping the bag on the nightstand by the bed as he crawled up beside me and nuzzled against my neck. "There's chocolate and strawberry," he breathed into my ear. "Take your pick."

"You can choose," I offered.

"Sounds fair…" he murmured, nipping my ear playfully.

***

"Oh, God," I sighed heavily.

Matt grinned up at me crookedly from where he was laying on my stomach. "Thought chocolate would make you feel better," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, guess it did," I allowed.

"So, um, do you feel better about today?" he began. "I mean, you don't have to like it, just…"

"Matt…" I murmured, effectively cutting him off. I leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. When I pulled back, I said, "As long as I get you, I might even start to like this holiday."

He smiled. Not a sly, crooked grin like before, but a true smile. "God, I love you, Mels," he sighed happily as he settled back down.

"Mm, love you too, Mattie," I said, running my fingers through his hair gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mihael," he mumbled sleepily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mail," I answered, smiling.

Yeah, maybe Valentine's Day's not so fucked up after all…

 


End file.
